La compañera
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Sin siquiera aclararlo, Hans tuvo la seguridad que la presencia de la 'aparentemente' frágil joven fue una advertencia de la reina Elsa para mantenerlo vigilado y que no estuviera haciendo planes mucho mayores. Post-Frozen. Oneshot


Sin siquiera aclararlo, Hans tuvo la seguridad que la presencia de la 'aparentemente' frágil joven fue una advertencia de la reina Elsa para mantenerlo vigilado y que no estuviera haciendo planes mucho mayores.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible tiene su propio dueño ;)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-frozen. Un poco de OoC. Recién terminado y realizado de principio a fin sin comprobar la información, disculpen los errores, confusiones o cualquier cosa que puedan encontrar. Ya después veré si necesita correcciones. Insinuaciones de temas sexuales. Denle un intento ;)

* * *

**La compañera**

_Oneshot_

* * *

—_Tener su presencia aquí, Almirante Westerguard, no se encuentra entre mis actividades favoritas —dijo la reina Elsa firmemente mientras daba a una audiencia al hombre que trató de matarla y engañó a mucha gente el año de su coronación—. Mas comprendo que su papel en la guerra que se ha desatado en Altamar es completamente admirable, ha salvado cientos de vidas incluso arriesgando la suya y mi reino se encuentra agradecido como muchos otros, por esa razón aceptaré su petición de habitar las tierras de Arendelle para que pueda continuar esa ardua labor que usted ha puesto sobre sus hombros._

_—Se lo agradezco, su Majestad —expresó el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur sin dejar de lado su altanería._

.

Habían transcurrido dieciocho meses desde aquella conversación entre la soberana y el hombre que iba a convertirse en su asesino y que, por sus cualidades como buen analista y estratega, aportó una de las piezas clave para la conclusión de la guerra terminada el año anterior, de la cual poco a poco los territorios envueltos comenzaban a recuperar la tranquilidad.

A Hans Westerguard le fue otorgada una apacible cabaña en la mitad de la montaña, donde pudo concentrarse para poder envolverse en los planes de la lucha en el mar, en la que no había podido seguir participando por una herida en la pierna que recibió durante la hazaña por la que muchas vidas fueron salvadas. Su intención principal no fue ser el héroe, sino demostrar a su familia el valor que tenía, mas luego descubrió que se sintió bien ser el responsable de no provocar derramamiento de sangre inocente —aunque nunca se lo admitiría a alguien.

Pues bien, así fue como llegó a su vida la joven Niev.

Sin siquiera aclararlo, Hans tuvo la seguridad que la presencia de la 'aparentemente' frágil joven fue una advertencia de la reina Elsa para mantenerlo vigilado y que no estuviera haciendo planes mucho mayores.

Niev se presentó en la cabaña cuando la pierna derecha del pelirrojo comenzaba a sanar correctamente, aproximadamente cuatro meses después de la llegada del joven almirante a Arendelle.

Al principio la presencia de la callada joven le irritó, pero después se habituó a que ella le observara en silencio, analizando cada una de las cosas que hacía. Dos meses después, cuando la guerra comenzaba a dar pocos estragos, comenzaron a hablar.

Prácticamente de nada al principio y luego de todo, llegando a un debate en que Hans dejó entrever que él se arrepentía de tratar de asesinar a la Reina de las Nieves, pero que no admitía completamente y mucho menos ante alguien más que la joven que le acompañó cuando nadie más soportaba tenerlo en la misma habitación.

Era por ella que pasado un año de la guerra —y seis meses sin verdaderamente necesitársele allí— Hans Westerguard no se había ido de Arendelle.

El pelirrojo de ojos color esmeralda no entendía qué tenía aquella mujer de cabellos rubios dorados y ojos azules oscuros, muchas de las mujeres con que se había cruzado en el continente eran así, más expresivas y, por supuesto, más experimentadas.

Pero Niev tenía algo que le hacía destacar sobre las otras y que le impulsó a besarla durante el otoño, siete meses atrás.

Y a seguir besándola sin descanso.

No encontraba la explicación correcta para comprender qué tenía de especial aquella mujer con rasgos comunes entre todas las beldades que había visto en sus muchos años de vida.

Realmente nunca lo entendió, sólo se sentía atraído a ella de una forma que no había experimentado alguna vez.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Un día, después de un mes de sólo besarla, ella se presentó con un hermoso vestido verde que le llevó a hacer lo inevitable.

La mancilló para el hombre que fuera su futuro esposo.

Niev era tan inocente y él se aprovechó, la tomó en aquella cabaña apartada de los demás habitantes de Arendelle. Aquel lugar fue testigo de los besos que compartieron, de la pasión que les envolvió, de los gemidos que dejaron escapar.

Y ella no reclamó, gustosa aceptó la corrupción que él proporcionó, Niev sólo se dejó llevar ante la promesa que Hans había roto.

Se había jurado no tomar la inocencia de alguna mujer, a menos que fuera su esposa.

Niev no cumplía aquella última característica, pero no le importó, él era un egoísta por haber disfrutado aquella vez.

Y las siguientes.

La joven siguió llegando, compartiendo momentos como amantes, pero manteniendo conversaciones profundas antes o después de ellos.

Hans, como el de mayor experiencia entre ellos, procuró ofrecer la protección para que no ocurriera un embarazo que mancharía a Niev ante los ojos de otros —por mucho que la idea de ella con un vientre abultado le pareciera increíble.

Para nadie era un secreto la compañía de la agradable y correcta joven, sólo ellos dos sabían hasta donde llegaban sus encuentros.

De todas las cosas que Hans había hecho, él se arrepentía de ser quien dañaba a la joven cada vez que estaban juntos.

Niev era pureza, él ruina.

Además no tenía idea por qué aquella joven hacía alguna diferencia.

Ni siquiera podía responder a la pregunta de qué importancia tenía Niev en su vida.

Mucho menos cuando después de cuatro meses de disfrutar la fruta prohibida ella seguía regresando, sólo que algo más había cambiado, no estaba esa necesidad incesante de tomarla sino de tenerla a su lado, los encuentros apasionados se redujeron a pocos, pero la compañía era la que no podía romperse. Hans sólo se contentaba con la presencia de Niev, seguía deseándola —y ella a él—, mas tener relaciones no se convirtió en la prioridad de ambos.

Pero Hans, por mucho que no quisiera apartarse de aquella mujer, sabía que debía liberarla de él.

Por lo que cuatro meses y medio después de haberse acostado por primera vez, le comunicó a la reina Elsa sus intenciones de partir de Arendelle cuando pasara un mes de aquella plática.

Aquella misma tarde, Niev llegó a él.

—¿Qué pasará cuando te vayas? —cuestionó la joven con voz suave, sentada a su lado en el paisaje floreado de primavera.

—Confío en que te cases —Niev tenía una dote nada envidiable y, por supuesto, veinticuatro años, era joven—. Conociéndote, al hombre no le importará mucho que un ruin como yo te haya arrebatado lo que debiste llevar al matrimonio, como una novia de nuestra época.

—Yo también tuve mi participación, tú nunca hiciste nada que yo no quisiera —reprochó Niev. Hans la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Hay formas en que podrías fingir que llegaste virgen —dijo ignorando lo anterior, era él quien tenía mayor experiencia, pero se dejó llevar por la atracción que tenía por ella.

—No me atrevería a hacer eso —expresó la de ojos azul oscuro con convicción.

Hans rió.

—Sé que no, aquí yo soy el que miente —Niev suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurriría si yo estuviera encinta? —preguntó ella con lentitud—. ¿Qué harías?

—Muchas cosas, sólo tendrías que contactarme y yo te ayudaría, siempre puede que toda protección no fuera suficiente —declaró él.

—¿Harías que me deshiciera de un bebé? —ella se alteró.

Hans negó y tomó su mano para apretarla.

—No lo haría, Niev, mucho menos te obligaría a hacerlo, te lo juro —sonrió de lado antes de suspirar—. Aunque no te puedo negar que algunos conocidos han llegado a mí para pedirme que les ayudara a investigar o conseguir los métodos, por lo que los sé. No soy un santo, pero a ninguna de las mujeres con que he estado he instigado para que se deshicieran de alguna criatura —se mostró sincero con ella, como muchas veces había hecho antes.

El de ojos verdes comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de la joven, que suspiró gustosa.

—Debes casarte con alguien de bien —murmuró en el oído de ella, aunque el pensamiento de otro casándose con Niev provocaba que quisiera embarcarla en su navío y ellos dos solos recorrieran el mar.

—Tú eres un príncipe, eres un buen partido —manifestó ella suspirando, Hans recorrió el camino de su cuello hasta su boca.

—Eso dices ahora, después te darás cuenta de lo perverso que soy —dijo sobre su boca antes de delinear sus labios con su lengua para pedir acceso a la cavidad que, en su posesividad, decía era suya. Él le había enseñado a besar… y muchas otras cosas.

La recostó en el pasto y ella pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, él recorrió con sus manos su cintura. Se separó y miró los labios inflamados de ella antes de llegar a sus ojos.

—¿Ves lo malo que puedo llegar a ser? —le preguntó antes de recostarse a su lado y dejar que apoyara su menudo cuerpo en el de él.

Permaneció marcando un camino con su mano izquierda, provocando sensaciones en el cuerpo de Niev. Sonrió con arrogancia.

—Le puedes decir a tu reina que como voy a irme no es necesaria tu presencia —ella sonrió y se alzó para mirar sus ojos verdes.

—¿Ahora resulta que la reina es quien me hacía venir? —cuestionó juguetona.

—Claro, ¿quién, si no? —ella se inclinó y su cabello rubio cayó en su cara al mismo tiempo que los labios de Niev le besaron de forma dulce.

Hans no comprendía lo que esa joven era para él, sólo sabía que su aroma a jazmín le embriagaba, sus besos inocentes le incitaban a más, sus manos cosquilleaban los lugares que tocaba, su cuerpo entero le llevaba a cometer locuras.

¡Sólo era una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules!

Aunque nunca se fijaba tanto en aquello, sino en la personalidad que Niev tenía.

Se decidió a no acostarse con ella en su último mes en Arendelle, tarea que resultó en extremo difícil, Niev era una distracción, no sabía cómo era posible que antes la ignorara por completo.

Conocerla le permitió caer en su embrujo.

Pero no se iba a dejar vencer, Niev pertenecía al territorio de la Reina de las Nieves, si se iba la olvidaría con facilidad -o eso se repitió constantemente-.

Niev seguía llegando aunque él se lo había negado, agradecía que lo hiciera pero no que sus visitas fueran cada vez menos.

Sabía que la joven le amaba, ella le creyó dormido muchas veces y le pronunció sus sentimientos en susurros, sólo que no se percataba que él esperara a verla dormir para poder hacerlo, Niev siempre cantaba y a él le fascinaba escucharla, así que siempre escuchó atento el amor que ella declaraba.

Unos días antes de su partida, dos de sus hombres llegaron a buscar la montaña de papeles que había acumulado en Arendelle, muchos de los cuales siempre dieron de qué hablar a su joven acompañante.

—¿Qué hará después de irse de Arendelle, su Alteza? —quiso saber uno de sus allegados.

—Reportarme a mis hermanos, después viajaré, disfrutaré mi libertad —expresó confiado Hans.

—Seguramente antes de casarse, su Alteza —dijo su interlocutor.

Hans sonrió arrogante.

—Ya no me interesa casarme —declaró y el hombre rió.

Sólo no sabía que Niev escuchó aquellas palabras, perdiendo sus últimas esperanzas de convencerlo. Todo indicaba que él la quería, pero Hans no pensaba en algo más.

Así llegaron las veinticuatro horas antes de la partida del pelirrojo de patillas alargadas, para ser mandado a llamar por la reina como pocas veces lo hacía.

—Almirante Westerguard, le pediré que retrase quince días su partida, necesito enviar unos documentos a las Islas del Sur, pero no estarán listos hasta ese tiempo —la voz de la reina era de mando.

—Entendido, su Majestad —expresó él con una reverencia, decidiendo que no podía negarle una orden a la mujer que le permitió la estancia en su reino durante mucho tiempo.

Así como la que permitió que conociera a Niev.

Que no se presentó en ese tiempo y sólo llegó a despedirse un día antes de su verdadera partida, los documentos recibidos y asegurados.

Pero ocurrió lo mismo que la primera vez, sólo que Niev cargaba un vestido turquesa que le hacía verse hermosa.

No pudo soportarlo, la besó de nuevo y la llevó a su lecho para hacerle el amor, de una manera más suave y lenta, incluso que cuando le robó su virginidad.

Había comprendido finalmente lo que esa joven inocente, carismática, inteligente, agradable, amorosa… le hacía.

La besó con dulzura, veneró su cuerpo sin algún impedimento y no tomó precaución alguna como todas las otras veces. Sólo se volvió uno con ella.

Al terminar su demostración de sentimientos, se acostó a su lado y la acunó en su pecho.

—Cásate conmigo, Elsa —y utilizó su nombre por primera vez, no aquel apodo de una palabra aprendida en español —diminutivo de lo que hacía con su poder—, que le había dado para que no marcara la diferencia con las mujeres con que había estado, ninguna de las cuales significó algo para él. A todas apodaba. Acarició el cabello que había cambiado a dorado cuando en realidad era de un color platinado que no podía comparar con otra cosa, se apoyó en su codo izquierdo para mirar su cara y esos ojos azules claros. Le había dado una apariencia y un nombre distintos sólo para no involucrarse sentimentalmente, pero había fallado.

Siempre la pensaba de la forma en que había nacido, principalmente con las características internas que la definían como era en realidad. Las que le habían enamorado.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

—Te amo Elsa, permíteme ser tu esposo, sólo prométeme no llegar a ser el rey.

—¿Dónde quedó tu deseo de serlo? —cuestionó la rubia.

—Ya obtuve la admiración y atención que quería de mi familia, ser rey sólo provocaría tenerlos cerca de mío sin quererlo realmente —dijo Hans sonriente, su boca ladeada—. Además, estar enamorado de mi esposa será el acto que me causará mayor admiración a mí mismo —reveló arrogante—. Por primera vez ser el número trece me dio una oportunidad distinta que nunca comprendí antes, ¿te casarás conmigo? Siento haber dicho que no me casaría contigo, sentía miedo del poder que ejerces en mí, me gusta ser yo quien lo tenga, pero ya aprendí que estar en la sombras me da mejores beneficios.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —él acarició el rostro Elsa, cuyos ojos brillaban con diversión.

—Seguir siendo el malo porque te voy a retener, incitándote a hacer a un lado tus obligaciones —sonrió con malicia—. Las demás me las guardo para mí, las descubrirás después.

—¿Qué pasa si he aceptado conseguirme un mejor partido? —Hans rió fuertemente y posó una mano en el abdomen de la reina de Arendelle.

—Elsa, Elsa, no has aprendido todavía, que no te quede duda que planearé mil formas de que aceptes, pero la más importante puede que llegue en unos meses —dijo con burla inclinándose a besar la boca de la joven.

—Puede que no funcione esa opción, Hans —su voz suave llegó a oídos del pelirrojo, que se dedicó a repartir besos en el rostro de ella.

—¿La reina aceptará a un hijo fuera del matrimonio? —preguntó él con 'aparente' asombro.

La rubia rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Cuántas veces me escuchaste decir "te amo"? —pronunció entre risas la Reina de las Nieves. El pelirrojo besó su cabeza.

—Ninguna —rió al decirlo—. Soy todo oídos.

—Muy bien, la reina se casará contigo —susurró la ojiazul.

—Excelente, ¿qué dicen los papeles? —Elsa abrió los ojos.

—Yo no me aprovecho de mi poder, realmente tienen información importante, te escuché decir que no te interesaba casarte, decidí no insistir —declaró titubeante ella.

—No me servirá preguntar por qué no me lo dijiste, sólo déjame decirte que sí quiero casarme contigo y sólo eso importa —ella asintió y se prepararon para dormir, sin preocuparse en que la rubia despertara a media noche para ir al castillo.

Se había cumplido dieciocho meses de la presencia de un Hans en Arendelle, para comenzar una cuenta muy diferente.

Treinta días después se casaron, diez meses de eso nació el príncipe heredero.

¿Hubo alguna oposición de parte de Anna?

No, ella fue una de las vidas que se salvaron por la hazaña de Hans. No fue lo que se consideraba realmente un héroe, pero la peli naranja comprendió que algunas cosas tenían que pasar.

¿Para qué?

Sólo queda decir que Elsa no fue la única que hizo compañía.

Hans también lo fue de la rubia.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Jejeje me faltó decir Helsa:D**

**Espero que hayan intuido en alguna parte quien era Niev, sino fue un gusto poder haber tenido intrigado a alguna persona:D**

**Me gustaría poder hacer más que OS's, pero es lo que me permite mi tiempo, así que se podrían llenar de capítulos únicos de mi parte XD.**

**Un saludo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
